


Courtship

by Lunarium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir daringly courts a prince before the eyes of the royal parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie/gifts).



> Treat for Ghostie! Uncertain where in the timeline this story takes place, but Legolas and Haldri both do seem a little younger here than in the book.

A glint of silver vein wrapped around an emerald green brooch, that of the shape of a leaf, reflected the sunlight gleaming down the canopy of trees, catching Legolas’s eyes and causing his heart to skip a beat. Recognizing the man who wore it, he sat a little straighter in his spot between his father and mother, pretending his eyes had not just fell on the most handsome elf he had met in his last travels west, though now he could barely give the tournament his fullest attention. 

The other elf, however, was not as cooperative in remaining inconspicuous, nor apparently felt any shame for what he did next before the eyes of the elvenking. He approached Legolas on his horse a silvery grey to match the elf’s long cloak and tunic. His smile to Legolas shone with the deep affection unaffected by the unconfused look of Queen Nídhwen and the threatening glare of King Thranduil, and from under his cloak he produced a rose, its petals a pure shade of radiance, a vivid red, stealing Legolas away from the tournament completely. 

“Prince Legolas, if you wish to accept this rose and my heart,” Haldir proclaimed. 

Springing to his feet, Legolas graciously accepted the rose and bowed to Haldir. “This rose I accept,” he said, feeling his heart might rip out of his chest given how hard and fast it beat. “And you, Haldir, I too accept gladly.” 

“A rose?” King Thranduil interrupted, partly amused, but Legolas detected a bit of disdain in his tone. “It seems petty a gift, when roses do wilt and decay, whereas gold and other jewels will last as long as this world.” 

“It is tradition to present one with whom you seek courtship a flower,” Queen Nídhwen said, who was visiting after a year of her stay in the Northern Kingdom, functioning as ambassador of the woodland elves, and a leader in her own right. “Any kind would do. I have seen the strangest kinds presented between lovers in Arnor. But the rose is a classic, one of red as bright as one’s passion. It is endearing to one see presented to our son.” 

“It will only remain red for a short while,” Thranduil said. “In time its color will dull, as does many passions in this life.” 

The queen’s laugh carried through the forest, sweet as honey, though restrained. “Are you implying our own passion has wilted, dear king?” 

Perhaps realizing the meaning behind her words, his own face glowed red underneath his crown. “That was not my intention!” 

Despite himself, Legolas laughed heartedly. “Father! I do not fear contending with time. I will treasure and take care of this rose, and should the day come when it is no more I will not weep for I have known it at its most radiance. That too is how I will carry my time with Haldir.”

“Smart man!” Queen Nídhwen said, smirking up at Thranduil. “Though I believe there is another reason for his dislike of your choice of courtship, my son.” 

Haldir, who had been watching the discussion with amusement, frowned at the queen’s words. 

“I understand he is no prince of Lothlórien, though a marriage to that realm would help with our relations to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn,” she went on, “but we all, at one time, slept beside the same sea, and you yourself once answered to a great king. Why then must we bar ourselves separate from the others?” 

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed at her, but sensing defeat, he turned back to the archery tournament. Legolas’s eyes met Haldir’s, both uncertain if they should be glad at the queen’s defense or embarrassed of having been caught in the middle of such an quarrel. He still held on to the rose, though he felt he were a small child unwilling to let go of a toy he should have outgrown. If he gave Haldir the rose back, Legolas decided, he could still go into courtship but in secrecy. For now, his actions could pacify his father on the whole ordeal. 

But before he could give Haldir the rose back, the elvenking turned towards Haldir with a shrewd look. “What is your title in Lothlórien..Haldir, was it?” 

“Marchwarden of the Lothlórien guards,” Haldir replied politely. “I understand I am not of any royal line, great king, but-” 

King Thranduil raised a hand. “Think you may defeat all the archers?” he asked, motioning towards the tournament. “Their skills leave something to be desired. Win the tournament, and I will hold a great feast to honor yourself and my son.” 

Legolas’s eyes widened excitedly, and Haldir himself could not prevent a grin. 

“I accept your offer, great king,” he said with a bow, and commanding his horse, was off.


End file.
